


Breakdown

by Chookette



Category: Les Petits Meurtres d'Agatha Christie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chookette/pseuds/Chookette
Summary: Etant exaspérée de voir les aventures successives de Swan passer au bureau et commençant à détester la routine quotidienne de son travail, Marlène, se mit soudainement une idée en tête, faire des études supérieures. Elle fait part de ses intentions à Alice et Swan qui, forcément n'ont pas le même avis sur le sujet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bathappytacostudentstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bathappytacostudentstuff).



Un verre de Whiskey vint s'écraser contre le mur du salon de Swan Laurence. Ce dernier se trouvait debout, les poings serrés, faisant face à Alice Avril, qui décroisa ses bras sous l'effet de la surprise. Entre eux, assise sur le sofa noir du commissaire, Marlène, tendue, ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le put.

Jamais n'avait-elle pensé que cette conversation se terminerait ainsi.

Après la résolution de l'affaire du Cheval Pâle, Swan avait proposé à ses deux complices de toujours, de partager un dîner, sophistiqué au possible - aussi avait-il l'espoir de trouver une raison pour rire de la benjamine du trio-.  
Alice et Marlène savaient pourtant que le départ anticipé du Dr Mailol avait certainement quelque chose à voir avec cette soudaine et si inhabituelle invitation.  
Tout particulièrement la grande secrétaire blonde du commissaire, qui derrière son sourire, quand ce dernier lui avait annoncé l'idée d'un dîner avec Avril, eut cet ultime désespoir que ressentait ces jeunes filles dont le prétendant finissait par sortir sous leur nez, avec la plus jolie de l'école.  
Ce que Marlène regrettait, c'était que Swan avait préféré la petite intello scientifique à la jolie pom-pom girl. Une fois de plus, il s'était amouraché d'une autre femme qu'elle, et de même, il n'avait pas hésité à lui montrer ouvertement que non, jamais, ô grand jamais, ne serait-il sienne.  
Heureusement, depuis quelques semaines, Marlène avait pris une décision et aujourd'hui, en arrivant au travail, elle était prête à l'annoncer à son patron.

« - Alors, Laurence pourquoi vous m'avez appelé ? »

Alice Avril rentra dans un petit café de quartier du Sud de Lille. Swan l'y attendait, sirotant un thé. « Typiquement British » pensa la jeune reporter en venant s'asseoir en face.  
Ce dernier l'avait appelé une heure plus tôt, lui demandant de le rejoindre ici même pour une raison inconnue. Alice se demanda pourquoi cela ne pouvait pas attendre leur diner de ce soir.  
Il avait l'air tendu, voire préoccupé, observa t'elle. Son regard était fuyant, sombre et quand il se mit à parler, sa voix déjà rocailleuse était emplie de gravité.  
« - Vous allez croire que je suis fou, Avril » Il essayait de cacher son anxiété, elle pouvait pourtant clairement la ressentir. « Mais j'ai un service à vous demander. C'est important. »  
Alice croisa ses mains devant-elle et se pencha légèrement en avant. C'était nouveau ça. Aucune affaire n'était en cours, et, autant qu'elle pouvait savoir, Swan n'avait pas besoin de ses capacités de fouineuse pour l'instant.  
« - Il faudrait que vous alliez parler à Marlène.  
\- Oh. »  
La rouquine ne fit aucun effort pour cacher sa déception. Pas d'infiltration, pas de crime, pas même quelques infos à aller glaner ici et là.  
Alice avait toujours su que si un jour une affaire entre Marlène et Swan requerrait l'aide de la jeune journaliste, c'était que Marlène avait finalement confessé. Ainsi, ce n'était pas Alice dont Swan avait besoin, mais de Marie-Chantal.  
« - Je suppose qu'elle vous a dit quelque chose qui ne vous a pas vraiment plu, c'est ça ? » Dit-elle avec amertume. Son coeur se serra pour sa meilleure amie. Personne n'aimait voir Marlène triste.  
« - Vous étiez au courant… » Murmura-t'il avant de se répéter un peu plus fort, « vous étiez au courant, et vous ne m'avez rien dit. »  
Alice fronça les sourcils dans l'incompréhension. Bien sur qu'elle était au courant. Tout le monde était au courant. Swan lui même était au courant. Pourquoi agissait-il comme si il n'avait jamais compris le béguin que nourrissait sa secrétaire à son égard.  
Et puis, certes étaient-ils tout les deux dans un état second, mais Alice se souvenait encore lui avoir révélé d'elle-même le secret de Marlène quand ils avaient cru que celle-ci avait été tuée.  
« - Vous êtes sérieux, Laurence ? »  
Ce dernier hocha la tête.  
« - Comprenez bien, Avril, je veux que Marlène soit heureuse mais ce genre de choses bouleversent tout et, autant vous l'avouez, j'aime les choses comme elles le sont en ce moment. »  
Cette dernière phrase fit lever d'un bond la jeune reporter. Comment osait-il ?  
« - Ecoutez moi bien Laurence, je suis pas votre conseillère conjugale, et j'ai raccroché le courrier du coeur y a longtemps. Vous jouez les playboys à longueur de journée, alors arrêtez un peu vos conneries, assumez, et allez lui parler, bordel ! »  
« - Avril, je… »  
Il était déjà trop tard, Alice venait de quitter le café, laissant le commissaire Laurence, seul, avec ses remords.

Tel ne fut pas son étonnement quand il l'a vit toute souriante quelques heures plus tard, accrochée au bras de sa grande amie blonde.  
Quand Swan ouvrit la porte de son loft, il fut agréablement surpris.  
Alice avait revêtu une robe assez simple, dans les tons magenta - certainement une robe qu'elle avait gardé de ses courtes fiançailles avec Emile Debouche-. Il remarqua tout de suite une petite touche de féminité supplémentaire, surement une idée de Marlène, Alice avait troqué son habituel foulard pour un châle rose posé sur ses épaules. Cerise sur le gâteau, elle avait réussit à dresser sa crinière de feu. A ses côtés, Marlène avait choisie une robe bleue, près du corps. Aussi loin qu'il avait essayé de se souvenir, jamais n'avait-il vu Marlène porter du bleu, et la voir ainsi, rayonnant encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée, gonfla le coeur du commissaire.  
Ce sentiment de bien être ne dura pas plus d'une seconde que déjà, tout sembla s'assombrir.  
Il les laissa entrer, prit le manteau léopard de Marlène et la veste rouge signature d'Alice et les accrocha. Il les invita ensuite à prendre l'apéritif sur le sofa noir. Il s'assit aux côtés de Marlène, Alice prenant alors la place de l'autre côté de la secrétaire.  
Swan se servit un verre de Whiskey.

« - Alice » Commença Marlène, « j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer. »  
Alice déglutit. Etait-ce lié à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Laurence plus tôt ? Il n'avait certainement pas pu changer d'avis entre temps ou parler avec la concernée.  
Ses yeux s'arrondirent. Et si il avait oser lui faire de fausses promesses ?  
« - Mais… » S'étonna Swan. « Avril est déjà au courant. »  
Alice et Marlène se tournèrent vers lui, confuses.  
« - Vous…vous lui avez dit, commissaire ?  
\- Elle le savait déjà, je pensais que vous lui aviez déjà dit.  
\- Non. Vous avez été le premier à savoir. » Répondit la grande blonde, baissant la tête. Alice vit une teinte de rose colorer ses joues.  
« - Excusez-moi mais, je suis plus vraiment sure qu'on parle de la même chose. » Lança Avril, l'air dubitatif. « De quoi suis-je déjà au courant ?  
\- Mais que Marlène déménage à Paris, voyons ! » S'exclama Laurence.  
Alors, en l'espace d'une seconde, tout s'illumina dans la tête d'Avril.  
Laurence voulait qu'Alice parle à Marlène.  
Laurence était clairement perturbé par ce que Marlène lui avait dit.  
Laurence ne voulait pas que les choses changent.  
Laurence voulait qu'Avril empêche Marlène de partir, parce que lui même ne veut pas qu'elle parte !  
« - Mais c'est génial ! Paris, c'est trop la classe ! » S'écria Alice. « Comment ça s'fait que tu nous quittes ? »  
Alice ignora le visage décomposé de Swan et se concentra sur le petit gloussement de la grande blonde.  
« - J'ai été prise à la Sorbonne.  
\- QUOI ?! »  
Alice avait failli s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Marlène, leur Marlène, prise à la Sorbonne ?!

A la vue de sa meilleure amie rousse et de ses grands yeux incrédule, Marlène étoffa.  
« - Il y a quelques mois, j'ai réussi à avoir mon certificat d'études. En fait, je suis plutôt douée en maths. Faut croire que ce genre de chose se révèlent avec le temps. »  
Alice se jeta littéralement sur Marlène, entourant son cou de ses petits bras.  
« - Je suis trop contente pour toi ! Mais tu vas me manquer. »  
Toutes deux rigolèrent en s'étreignant.  
Swan lui, avait juste envie de baffer Avril. Il se resservit un verre.

« - Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Marlène. » finit-il par dire, le regard baissé.  
Marlène, qui ne voulait argumenter sur quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà décidé, se tut. Il était trop tard. Elle avait compris que tout ses rêves potentiels ne se feraient pas ici. Ce n'est pas coincée dans le Nord que Marlène trouverait l'amour et le bonheur.  
Et ce n'est surement pas Swan Laurence, ça, elle l'avait compris, qui le lui offrirait.  
« - Moi, je trouve que c'est génial. Paris, quoi ! La Tour Eiffel, les Champs Elysées, c'te classe ! »  
Laurence tira sur la manche de sa chemise.  
« - Paris c'est aussi dangereux, Avril, le 18ème arrondissement, ça vous dit quelque chose ?  
\- Montmartre ?  
\- Clignancourt, Avril, Clignancourt ! Marlène ne tiendrait pas deux minutes ! »  
Alice leva les épaules. Elle ne connaissais pas.  
« - Je suis sûre que si c'était moi, vous sabreriez le champagne. » Une pointe d'ironie et de colère se fit entendre dans la voix de la jeune femme. Si Laurence croyait pouvoir gagner. Marlène avait enfin l'occasion de se libérer des filets du commissaire. Elle n'allait pas laisser ce misogyne gagner.

« - Bien sur que non, Avril ! Je n'aimerais pas que vous partiez aussi ! »

Il y avait quelques chose de sincère dans ses mots, et Marlène et Alice l'avait toutes deux ressenti. Marlène se renfrogna, se murant un peu plus dans le silence. Quand elle lui avait fait part de ses intentions dans la matinée, il n'avait rien dit, et tout la journée s'était passée aussi normalement que possible.  
« Il n'en a rien à faire de toi, ma vieille. » Avait-elle alors pensé.  
« Il préfère Alice. Il a toujours préféré Alice. » Pensait-elle maintenant.

Swan posa son verre pour faire face entièrement à Avril, ignorant Marlène qui essayait, avec un certain succès, de se faire la plus petite possible.  
« - C'est ça. » Ajouta finalement la reporter. « Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire que Marlène prenne sa vie en main ? »  
Tant pis si la remarque blessait la concernée, Alice était concentrée sur ce débat.  
« - Rien du tout, Avril. » Répondit le commissaire, le regard fuyant. « La place d'une femme n'est pas à l'université, tout simplement.  
\- Mais vous êtes con, ma parole ! » Renchérit Alice.  
« - Marlène à un emploi stable ici. Pourquoi devoir s'embêter avec quelque chose qu'elle ne réussira de toute façon pas ? »  
Swan lui aussi avait complètement oublié la présence de sa secrétaire.  
« - Vous êtes un salaud ! Laissez-là vivre sa vie, loin de vous, ça lui fera des vacances !  
\- Oh voyons, ce n'est pas comme si Marlène vivait un enfer en « travaillant » pour moi. » Il nuança le mot en mimant des guillemets.  
Alice se leva du sofa, Swan en fit de même.  
« - Marlène ferait mieux de partir, au lieu de rester faire la potiche pour vous !  
\- Qui vous dit qu'elle n'aime pas faire ça ?  
\- Qui me dit que c'est pas vous qui aimez ça ? Hein ? Vous adorez pouvoir faire des femmes ce que vous voulez. »  
Swan serra les poings.  
« - Arrêtez vos conneries, Avril, vous savez très bien qu'elle a besoin de nous !  
\- C'est vous qui avez besoin d'elle, ouais ! »  
Le ton montait entre les deux. La tension s'était élevée d'un cran, et Marlène essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer ses deux meilleurs amis se battre pour elle. Se battre pour décider de sa propre vie.  
« - Je n'ai besoin de personne !  
\- Alors pourquoi vous ne voulez pas qu'elle parte, hein ? »  
Alice, à travers sa colère, commença à comprendre. Toutes les pièces du puzzle se rassemblait.  
Si Swan ne voulait pas que Marlène ne parte, mais qu'il ne lui avait rien dit directement, c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à lui dire que…  
« - Vous tenez à elle… » Souffla t'elle en croisant les bras.  
« - Je m'en fous, Alice, vous savez quoi je m'en fous !  
\- Mais bordel Laurence, arrêtez vos conneries là ! Dites-lui ! »  
Marlène savait que le débat continuait, mais tout devenait de plus en plus flou. Elle ne pouvait plus entendre clairement ce qui se disait, mais elle savait qu'à chaque fois que l'un parlait, le volume sonore augmentait.  
Ses mains commençaient à trembler, elle ouvrit les yeux, sans se souvenir qu'elle les avait fermés. Une pression monta en elle. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse. Il fallait qu'ils arrêtent de crier.  
Cette situation devait s'arrêter.  
Sa main tremblante s'empara de la première chose à portée. Le verre de Swan.

Crash

Ses yeux se refermèrent presqu'automatiquement, comme pour se défendre de ce qui allait suivre. Swan et Alice ne parlaient plus.  
Le silence assourdissait le salon.  
Ce n'est qu'alors que les deux protagonistes de la disputes se rendirent compte de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, de ce qu'ils venaient de dire.  
« - Oh mon dieu. » Sorti de la bouche d'Alice, aussi léger qu'un soupir.  
Comme drainée par ce combat finit prématurément, elle tomba presque sur le sofa à côté de son amie, qui faisait tout, sans succès cette fois, pour retenir ses larmes.  
Swan toujours debout, recula d'un pas. Qu'avait-il fait.  
« - Marlène… » Son nom semblait couler si facilement sur ses lèvres. Mais dieu, que cela faisait mal à la fois au commissaire et à la dénommée.

De nombreuses minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun ne bouge de sa place. Swan, penaud, resta debout, observant les deux femmes. Des larmes avaient aussi commencé à couler des yeux d'Avril.  
Le coeur du commissaire se brisa. Rien ne pouvait être pire que de les voir, toutes les deux, pleurer. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : il avait échoué… encore.  
Des images passèrent dans son esprit à toute vitesse, et chacune d'entre elles le détruisait. Combien de fois les deux jeunes femmes avaient-elles mis leur vie en danger pour lui. Combien de fois Alice avait-elle failli mourir pour asservir son besoin de résoudre une enquête ? Combien de fois Marlène avait tout donné pour aider ceux qu'elle aime ?  
Combien de fois, allait-il se repasser le moment où il avait vu Alice allongée par terre, sans vie, ou le cadavre de Solange Vanilos, qu'il avait alors prit pour sa secrétaire.  
Il avait faillit les perdre tellement de fois. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Marlène. Il ne pouvait pas.

Il finit par ramasser les morceaux de verre éclatés dans la moquette, puis revint avec deux de ses mouchoirs en tissus personnels.

Alice avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Marlène. Toutes les deux fixaient le vide de leurs yeux rougis.  
Il tendit le premier à Avril, qui le prit délicatement.  
« - Merci » Dit-elle d'une voix cassée.  
Cependant, quand il voulut passer le deuxième à Marlène, celle-ci ne fit aucun mouvement. Elle était encore choquée.  
Swan poussa alors ce qu'il restait sur la table basse et s'assit dessus pour faire face directement à la secrétaire.  
D'habitude il aurait demandé à Alice de partir, mais il sentait qu'il était temps d'avoir une discussion… de famille.  
Marlène revint à la réalité quand elle sentit ses mains se faire entourer par deux bien plus grandes, plus rêches, mais pourtant douces pour la jeune femme.  
Ses pouces faisaient de petits cercles, et étrangement, cela apaisa les nerfs à vif de la blonde.  
Quand il fut sur que ses yeux se concentraient sur ce qu'il se passait devant elle, il plongea son regard dans le sien, et même Alice sentit le lien qu'il venait de créer entre eux.  
« - Je suis désolé, Marlène. » Dit-il plus légèrement qu'un murmure.  
Elle devait l'avoir entendu parce qu'un frisson lui traversa le corps juste après et qu'Alice put voir ses main trembler dans celles du commissaire. Néanmoins, elle resta silencieuse.  
« - J'aurais beaucoup de peine si vous partiez. Je tiens beaucoup à vous. » Continua t'il, sous le regard étonné d'Alice.  
Un sourire traversa le visage de Marlène pendant l'espace d'une seconde, et ses joues rougirent fortement, mais cette fois, pas à cause des pleurs.  
« - Mais je vous que vous soyez heureuse, et si vous êtes malheureuse ici, alors vous devez partir. »  
Sa lèvre trembla. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, mais, alors qu'elle se retenait de tomber de tout son point sur Swan, ce dernier prit lui même l'initiative d'entourer ses bras autour de la jeune femme et de l'attirer à lui.  
Alice n'en revenait pas.  
Marlène sanglota, la tête enfouie contre l'épaule du commissaire, qui essayait de garder un visage stoïque face à Avril.  
« - Je vous aime. » Ce n'était pas plus fort que ce qu'il venait de se dire entre les deux, mais ces mots résonnèrent dans toute la pièce.  
« - Oh Marlène, non. » Fut la réponse de la reporter. Ce n'était pas le moment. A moins que cela soit l'instant parfait.  
Tout était confus. Toutes les pièces du puzzle se mélangeaient pour construire une image si différente que celle qu'avait Alice en tête.  
Swan, quant à lui, ne répondit pas immédiatement. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Pas un sourire désolé, ou triste. Un vrai. Un sourire heureux.  
« - Je sais. » Souffla t'il. « Je sais. »


	2. Chapter 2

La tension avait finit par retomber.  
Swan avait allumé sa télévision, attirant l'attention d'une Alice encore sous le choc et d'une Marlène drainée de toute énergie.  
Ainsi, ils commencèrent à regarder un feuilleton, La Belle et son Fantôme, qui plongea le salon dans un calme olympien. Le repas que Swan avait préparé avait été oublié, le Whiskey rangé, et les deux filles s'étaient blotties dans un doux plaid que la mère de Laurence avait ramené pour son fils l'hiver dernier prétextant qu'il se laisserait surement mourir de froid sinon.  
Alors qu'ils regardaient les aventures de Barbara et Charles-Auguste, un commentaire vint briser ce silence.  
« - C'est n'importe quoi leur truc. Ca manque d'action ! »  
Alice.  
Elle décrocha un grand sourire de la part de Marlène comme si ce qu'il s'était passé il y a de ça une heure n'avait jamais eu lieu.  
Swan secoua la tête avec dédain. Elle ne changera jamais.  
« - Si vous voulez de l'action, Avril, il faut aller au cinéma. »  
Elle secoua la tête.  
« - J'aime pas leur nouveaux films de parisiens.

\- Vous parlez de La Nouvelle Vague ? C'est très tendance pourtant. »  
Marlène acquiesça vivement pour signifier son avis. Elle avait certainement du le lire dans un magazine.  
« - Et ben moi j'aime pas. Je vais pas à la salle pour me casser la tête à comprendre un truc. »  
La jeune journaliste croisa les bras au dessus du plaid, puis retourna toute son attention sur la machine à tubes cathodiques.  
Quand l'épisode se termina, Swan demanda à ses deux convives si elles avaient faim. Alice se leva alors, et contre toute attente elle proposa à Laurence de partir.  
« - Avril non, restez.

\- Je pense que vous devez parler tout les deux. » Répliqua t'elle en désignant son amie blonde de la tête.  
« - Prenez quelque chose à manger.  
\- Non c'est bon Laurence, vraiment.  
\- Alice bon Dieu. »  
Sa voix était ferme, sérieuse et grave. Il posa une main sur son épaule et la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
« - Okay, je veux bien un casse dalle. »  
Le commissaire acquiesça et accompagna sa jeune protégé jusqu'a la cuisine, promettant à Marlène de revenir.  
Alice jeta alors tout ce qu'elle put trouver dans le réfrigérateur de Swan entre deux tranches de pain.  
« - Vous allez lui dire quoi, alors ? » Demanda t-elle finalement.  
Swan essaya d'éviter la question en dérivant son regard vers ses chaussures impeccablement cirées.

« - Laurence ? »  
La rouquine secoua une main devant son visage pour le ramener à la conversation.  
« - Si je puis me permettre, ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Avril. » Répondit-il en croisant les bras.  
Il vit le regard d'Alice s'assombrir.

« - Mais c'est pour ça que vous m'avez appeler cet après-midi.

\- Oui. je n'aurais pas du vous mêler à cette histoire.  
\- Essayez de pas faire le con, pour une fois. »

Puis elle quitta la cuisine, planta une bise rapide sur la joue de son amie et sembla filer.  
Il ne restait plus qu'eux.  
Il ramena une bouteille de champagne qu'il ouvrit.  
« - Oh. Du champagne ! » S'écria t'elle. « Est-ce vraiment raisonnable, commissaire ? »  
Swan ne répondit pas ,et versa un verre à la jeune femme.  
Cette dernière observa son verre comme si il venait d'une autre planète puis le posa sur la table basse.  
Elle leva alors son regard vers Swan, qui le lui rendit jusqu'a ce que tout les deux, en même temps, s'écrièrent «A propos de tout à l'heure. »  
Une teinte de rosé passa sur les joues de Marlène et Swan l'invita à préciser sa pensée la première. Cependant elle insista pour ce que ce soit le commissaire, qui comme toujours, ait la main dominante sur la conversation.  
« - Je déplore vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Mais… »  
La secrétaire entrouvrit les lèvres, attendant la suite avec une certaine anxiété.  
« - Vous voulez vraiment me quitter ? Je sais que je ne suis pas très classe avec vous parfois, mais vous m'êtes vraiment agréable. »  
Marlène vit dans ses yeux cette hésitation qu'elle avait remarqué le jour où Swan lui avait parlé de son père. Etait-ce si douloureux pour lui de la voir partir ?  
« - Commissaire, je…

\- Swan. Ici, vous pouvez m'appeler Swan. »  
Marlène secoua la tête. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser lever cette barrière. Elle ne supporterait pas à nouveau un faux espoir.  
« - Je préfère m'en tenir à « Commissaire », commissaire. » puis elle ajouta. « Ma mère dit souvent qu'il y a un temps pour tout, et que tout à un temps, il faut dire qu'elle est de très bons conseils. » Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Swan. « Je crois que mon temps est terminé ici. Personne ne tiens à moi à Lille et je suis sure que vous trouverez quelqu'un de plus compétent. Et puis, vous avez toujours Alice avec vous ! »  
Elle avait l'air enjouée de ses paroles, mais il savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Ainsi Swan s'avança dangereusement de sa subordonnée.

\- J'ai besoin de vous, Marlène.

\- Non. Vous avez besoin d'une vraie secrétaire. » Sa voix monta ensuite dans les aigus « Je crois d'ailleurs que Miss Lemon est prête à prendre ma place. »  
Swan grimaça. Pitié, pas Miss Lemon. Cette femme était encore plus désagréable que feu Solange, la soeur ainée de Marlène. Le commissaire préférait encore avoir Alice ou Martin comme secrétaire, que cette vieille fille terne et sans intérêt.  
« - Que puis-je faire pour que vous restiez ?

\- Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire. Je sais que… » Elle hésita, cherchant ses mots. « Je sais que je ne vous intéresse pas. Et j'ai besoin de me protéger, vous savez. »  
Nous y voilà, pensa Laurence. Le coeur du sujet.  
« - Marlène, si vous voulez qu'on parle du Dr Maillol.. » Elle baissa la tête furieusement. « Marlène,

je ne peux même pas imaginer comparer les sentiments que j'ai…j'avais pour Euphrasie et ceux que…  
\- C'est pour ça que je dois partir, commissaire, je dois tourner la page, comme vous devriez le faire pour le Dr Maillol. »  
Tourner la page Euphrasie était dur pour Swan mais il était loin de s'imaginer à quel point il était dur pour sa secrétaire de fuir l'objet de ses rêves les plus fous.

Un cours silence passa et Marlène voulu continuer.  
« - Vous savez, on dit souvent que…  
\- Je m'en fous ! » Ca y est, il craquait. « Je m'en fous de ce que les autres pensent, Marlène, c'est toi qui m'importe. »  
Elle venait de reculer d'un pas, sous le choc du tutoiement. Jamais n'avait-il oser être aussi familier. Ainsi elle se rendit compte qu'elle était debout sans avoir le souvenir de s'être levée. Que cette soirée était étrange…  
« - Tu ne peux pas te rendre compte à quel point je tiens à toi, bordel ! C'est pour ça que ca ne pourra jamais marcher ! Alice à toujours eu raison, je jette vraiment les femmes quand j'en ai finis, mais jamais je ne pourrais faire ça de vous…toi ! Je ne peux pas te faire du mal, mais c'est ce que je finirais par faire ! Que se passera t'il alors ?

\- Commissaire, vous, t…, vous…

\- Je ne peux pas te protéger et être avec toi Marlène, ce n'est pas possible, il faut que tu le comprennes ! »  
Il reprit son souffle un instant.  
« - Pourquoi ne pas vouloir que je parte, alors ? Ca règle tout non ? » Elle posa ses poings sur les hanches.  
« - Je ne peux pas survivre sans vous dans ce trou paumé !

\- Vous avez Alice !

\- Je finirais par la perdre ! Comme vous ! »  
Marlène soupira, cette conversation, comme toute cette soirée, ne menait à rien d'autre que plus de souffrance. Elle se décida alors à quitter le loft sans d'autre échange mais elle fut retenue d'une main sur son poignet.

« - Attends. »  
Elle se retourna.

« - Pourquoi tu as toujours cru que j'étais meilleur que les autres ? »  
Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.  
« - Parce que vous êtes le seul qui me voyez comme je suis vraiment et pas juste comme un joli trophée. Vous essayez toujours de me faire me sentir mieux, mais vous restez toujours neutre.  
Et comment je peux être attiré par quelqu'un d'autre si je sais que je vous retrouverais au bureau le lendemain.

\- Tu m'étonneras toujours. » Dit-il en souriant.  
« - Arrêtez de me tutoyer, commissaire. S'il vous plait. Je me suis faite une raison et oui, je suis déçue, mais je dois partir et… »  
Si Marlène voulut parler, bouger, réfléchir après cet instant, tout effort aurait été vain.  
Swan Laurence n'était pas un prince charmant, ni un tendre, ni un romantique dans l'âme, mais dieu que Swan Laurence embrassait bien.  
Ce dernier brisa le contact avant que Marlène ne put répliquer. Elle resta pantoise pendant de longues secondes alors que Swan jouait avec sa frange couleur blé. Puis il tourna la tête vers la porte.  
« - AVRIL, VOUS POUVEZ SORTIR DE VOTRE CACHETTE, JE SAIS QUE VOUS ETES LA. »  
Il attendit alors que la malicieuse reporter reface irruption dans le salon pour capturer à nouveau les lèvres de sa secrétaire, sous le regard gêné d'Alice.  
Il finit par se faire repousser gentiment par la blonde.  
« - Arrêtez. Qu'est ce que vous faites, commissaire ?

\- Swan, Marlène, Swan… »  
Et pour accompagner le geste à la parole, il s'approcha suffisamment pour effleurer ses lèvres sans jamais vraiment les toucher, puis ajouta.  
« - Je fais un choix, à toi de me dire si tu me suis où pas. » Il recula d'un pas, ignorant la présence d'Alice qui ne comprenait même pas ce qu'elle faisait ici.  
« - Marlène Leroy… » Les deux femmes coupèrent leur souffle. « Voulez-vous me faire l'honneur…de rester ici, avec moi, aussi longtemps que possible, dans tout les sens du terme ? »  
Alice pouffa face à cette proposition alambiquée, et elle dut se retenir d'éclater de rire en voyant le regard ahuri de Marlène.  
« - Vous me faites une blague, hein ? » La jeune secrétaire se força à sourire le plus possible. Ses yeux balancèrent entre Swan et Alice.  
Le trois auraient pu concourir pour la plus belle grimace car Swan lui même gagna quelques rides de plus. Son regard fuit un instant vers Alice.  
« - Non ? » Jamais la voix de Marlène n'avait été aussi aiguë.

Pour toute réponse, Swan et Alice secouèrent la tête.  
« - Mais… Alors… »  
Les deux ainés des trois lièrent leurs mains plutôt lentement. Marlène baissa la tête, ses joues s'empourprant.  
« - D'accord. » Souffla t'elle.

Peu souvent Alice et Marlène voyait Laurence décrocher un sourire. Celui-là fut ainsi le plus radieux, le plus joyeux qu'elles avaient eu l'occasion d'observer.

Swan planta un dernier baiser sur le front blond de sa secrétaire et tout deux se tournèrent vers Alice, le sourire aux lèvres. Après quelques secondes tout deux tendirent leur bras vers la rouquine et l'attirèrent vers eux.  
Avec Alice et Marlène au plus près de lui, Swan ne pouvait qu'être heureux.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Time !   
> Marie-Laure m'a prompté l'histoire il y a déjà quelques mois, et comme j'en avais fais deux parties, j'ai décidé de les réunir ici.


End file.
